


00M

by bleibend (mari681), mari681



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond - All Media Types, Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/bleibend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unspeakables are more than researchers, and they are not as secure as they think they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quite a while ago. I think I posted this in the collection of one-shots I took down.  
> ~  
>  So, anyone wonder why the “unspeakable” are unspeakable? Wizarding world MI6, double 00s, essentially. Even they don’t know each other – they work under glamours and special notice-me-me not charms. Even in their offices, surrounded by the others, they keep a glamour on at all times.  
>  Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy  
>  Then, something is wrong. A new dark lord is rising –with secrets that only the Unspeakables know. Then their identities are leaked.  
>  Kinda sorta based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, but I've never seen it, so not really. :)  
> ~~~  
> Really, both James Bond and Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005) are not referenced at all, just took *some* ideas.   
> ~~~  
> No plans to continue.

The Wizarding world is a peaceful place, after the war. Some would even call it an idyllic place to live. Muggle-borns that previously lived in the muggle world are coming to live in and around magic, Diagon Alley and the attached districts are booming with business, and the residential areas are blossoming with new life. Hogwarts has more students than ever, and McGonagall is refreshing many of the classes that were canceled due to lack of students.

However, under all that is a dark secret that only those involved in it know of. The secret is the reason for such prosperity and light. It is a secret that has always ran under the radar, has always been the backbone of the wizarding world.

The aurors are  not  the only line of defense for the wizarding world, and neither are they the best. No, that dubious honor goes to a division of unsung heroes, a division of rather… unusual wizards and witches. The last, and best, line of defense for the wizarding world is that of the unspeakables.

Always a secret, the unspeakables had a chain of command outside of the rest of the ministry. Indeed, the ministry, even the Minister of Magic, saw them as nothing more than glorified researchers, and that suited them just fine.

Once the employee names are leaked, everyone is under suspicion, even…

~~~

Being an unspeakable wasn’t what he had expected – bloody hell, nobody even knew he was an unspeakable. And, to be honest, that suited him just fine. Yes, Harry James Potter, saviour and boy-hero of the wizarding world, was perfectly happy to pretend to live off his parents money and act a bit of the cad… When, in reality, he was a part of the rejuvenation of the wizarding world, a reason why they were flourishing once again.

Most thought that after Voldemort, there were no more dark wizards. That was far from the truth, in more ways than one. The unspeakables were mainly dark wizards themselves – but they were not  evil . Not only that, but in the five years since the Battle of Hogwarts, there had been as many evils as there were years. It was simply that those wizards never reached the eyes of the aurors through the work of the unspeakables.

Harry also enjoyed the freedom. As an unspeakable, Harry worked under robes and glamours, known only as the number Nine. Nine, not because he was powerful enough to beat the others, but because there were only nine active unspeakables, and he was the newest. As Nine, the others couldn’t care less about what he did  on  the job, as long as he got it done.

Which was why he was actually living a triple life, rather than merely a double. There was Harry Potter. There was Nine. And then there was Hadrian Evans Sinclaire. In all honesty, Sinclaire was the closest to his true self – and his favorite persona. Most of his cover identities were trashed as soon as the mission was completed, but Sinclaire… Sinclaire was the heir to a long-dead pureblood family, the only wizard in a long line of squibs. Sinclaire was handsome, waist length black hair, amber eyes, and a willowy figure. Sinclaire was the only one he had been stupid enough to fall in love with another wizard in.

The perfect cover, in fact. His lover was a wizard, and the Harry Potter would never fall in love with a wizard, much less be in a dedicated relationship with any one person. Not only that, but the wizard was one that the Harry Potter the wizarding world knew would have never even crossed paths with.

But Hadrian loved him, and had to more than once say no to a bonding, in spite of hurt it caused both of them. After all, how would he keep Nine secret from a partner of his soul? For that was what Magic would grant them, he was sure of it. Their relationship was deep enough already without a formal bond, for him to believe a formal bond would be anything but a soul-bond.

~~~

Lucius Malfoy hid a sigh as he glanced at his pocket watch. Yes, he was glad that he had been able to regain his place in the Wizagamot as the Lord Malfoy. But… he had limited enough time with his lover – for some peculiar reason, he had never been able to get the younger man to actually spend the night, much less a weekend, or an eternity as he wished.

That was it. He wasn’t staying to listen to the old fools of the Wizamagot argue – especially not arguing over whether they could force the Potter boy to join the Aurors.

Hah! Aurors. Silly fools that they were, they actually thought the aurors were the reason why the wizarding world was in an era of prosperity. No. It was the work of the unspeakables, like himself and his main partner, Nine. Of course, they rarely talked, and they didn’t know each other’s true identities – that was merely the way of the unspeakables. Just as it was the way of the unspeakables to have a separate career, so no one questioned how they survived.

Lucius shook his head, and stood up, looking around with just the right hint of smug arrogance on his face. He pitched his voice to carry. “Gentlemen. I apologize, but I must be going.” He then smirked. “You know how it is – the young is impatient.”

Without a look back, he stalked out, enjoying the muted splutterings behind him. After all, it was no secret what he was alluding to. It was very well known that Lucius Malfoy had went to France on a business trip, and came back with a young British ex-patriate hanging from his arm – an expat from a wizarding family that was thought to be extinct.               ~~~

Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes follow Lucius as he left. Yes, the young may be impatient, but so were the old.

With a loud, put-upon sigh, he stood up as well. Without any warning, he cast a silencing charm on the entire lot of fools. He ran his hand through his hair, before laughing. “Me, an Auror?” he grinned at them, a bemused grin that duplicated his dead fathers’. “I’m sorry, but that is so laughable it barely deserves a response.” Then his grin turned into a slightly morose frown. “You do remember, I never…” he paused, letting his voice catch in his throat. Best to play the pitiful, lost boy. “…never gained my powers back. I am barely a squib, my Lords and Ladies.” Then he shook his head, letting the grin come back. “I am only good for one thing, and that is what I enjoy, so  leave me be .” With that, he turned around and walked out, shoulders slightly slumped. Harry had to cough to hide the laugh that came out as he heard the mutters of “poor boy” and “such a cad” and “understandable”. That was all he could take.

It was ridiculous how easily he could fool them, but then again, that was his career, as Nine. As Nine, his cover was so deep that even he got lost in his covers, and not even his partner, Six, knew that he was actually Harry Potter – just as he had no idea who Six was.

~~~

Hadrian arrived home just in time to answer the knock on his door. He opened it with only a second-long glance in the mirror placed inconspicuously beside said door. Everything was fixed. As he opened it, he couldn’t help the big grin that came over his face. “Lucy! I thought the meeting of fools lasted until later this evening?”

The blonde smirked at him, but there was fondness obvious in his eyes. “If you let me in, my raven, I will tell you of the many heart-attacks I incurred on my fellow Wizamagot members.” He shook his head. “I only hope the Potter boy appreciates my distraction, and capitalizes on it.”

Hadrian laughed, and stepped aside to let his lover in, closing the door before he answered. “Were they hounding that poor boy about his career? I’m glad you helped him, Lucius.”

Lucius sat down on the  very  muggle bean-bag as if he had done so a million times – and he had – before lounging back. “The poor boy? Raven, I’m sure that if you actually lived in the wizarding world, that  poor boy  would try to make you one of his conquests. The Potter boy went off the rails after the last battle.” Lucius sighed. “I did have such high hopes for him. I even offered to mentor him after he spoke up for me. But he refused. Refused me!”

Hadrian pouted, and plopped down beside Lucius, narrowly missing his lover on purpose. “Should I be worried?”

Lucius rolled onto his side and leered at him, the fondness never leaving his eyes. “Oh, no. I plan to keep you my captive for a long, long time, my raven.”

And that was all they spoke for a long, long time.

~~~

The next morning, when Nine rolled out of his cold, lonely bed, he was met by a flurry of owls, all addressed to Harry James Potter. That immediately made him reach for his wand. Nothing, not even post owls, knew that Nine and Harry Potter were the same person. Bloody hell, he didn’t even spend the night as Harry. When he was asleep, with his guard down, he was always  always  under the glamour that belonged to Nine, sleeping in property that belonged solely to Nine.

The first owl he reached for was a dusky brown one, the messenger that the unspeakables always sent for Nine. As he read, his power flared in spurts, making the lights flicker.

Agent Nine.

We inform you that the unspeakables have been compromised. Trust no one, not even your fellow agents. Enclosed is a list of the Agents identities.

Nines’ eyes skipped over the list, noting some that he had long exected were Unspeakables, and some that he trusted without reservation, and had known were unspeakables, in spite of orders. Then his heart stopped when he saw who his partner really was. No…

~~~

Six was awoken by an owl pecking at his cheek, and woke fully when he saw that it was the midnight black one, the only one that was allowed straight into his bedroom. After all, he slept under the glamour of Six when alone.

Agent Six.

We inform you that the unspeakables have been compromised. Trust no one, not even your fellow agents. Enclosed is a list of the Agents identities.

He read the list, snorting when he saw that his partner was one Harry Potter. Boy, had he fooled everyone. When he reached that name, his heart lightened. Nine was the last. His suspicions were wrong. His raven was who he said he was. With that, he rolled out of bed, and crossed to his personal fireplace, making sure as he went that all trace of his glamours were erased. Tossing in a pinch of powder, he stuck his head through, calling out “Ravens’ den.”

~~~

Nine cursed. His fireplace was pinging, the tone that alerted him to Hadrians’ fire being called – and only one person ever called Hadrian. He wanted more time!

He immediately sprang into action, even as he flooed to the Sinclaire property.

Hadrian tousled his suddenly wet hair, before kneeling down. He didn’t have enough time to check his glamours – he would only have to hope that they were all in place and hidden.

With a smile forced on his face, he accepted the call. “Lucius. What do you need?” he winced even as he said it. But how could he trust the man when he kept such a secret from the one he wanted to bond to?

~~~

Lucius frowned at the tone of his lover. Hadrian had  never  been sharp with him. His suspicions floated to his mind. No, don’t be silly, Lucius. Hadrian had amber eyes, and was taller than Potter. “Are you well, love? I just wished to spend time with you. My business meeting was called off. May I come over?”

He frowned even more as the reluctance showed on Hadrians’ face. There was something odd about the shape of his eyes, and oddly familiar as well. “Very well. I’ll be…  glad  to see you again, Lucy.”

And what was that tone about? Lucius shrugged, but resolved to be on his guard. Who knew, perhaps someone outside of the unspeakables had found out. And Hadrian was acting oddly, as much as it hurt to admit.

~~~ 

In the minute that he had before Lucius showed up, Nine glanced into the mirror above the fireplace, and cursed. His eyes were not quite the same shape as Hadrians, but at least they were not the shape of Harrys’ – they were the shape of Nines. He fixed the glamour on just as the floo flared, and Lucius stepped through.

“Lucius.” Nine purred, “What do I owe this visit to? I just got out of the shower.”

Lucius glanced at him in confusion, and Nine cursed as Lucius’ glance sharpened. What else had he forgotten? He got his answer as Lucius spoke.

“Raven! Why in Salazars’ name did you cut your hair?” Lucius asked, the dismay and suspicion in his voice obvious.

Finally, Nine gave up. Wand in his hand in a second, he fired a stunning hex at Lucius.

~~~

By the point the hex came at him, Six was more than half expecting it, so he easily ducked out of the way. He came up with his own wand held firmly in his hand. “So,  Nine .” He spat, hurt in his eyes. “Or, should I say,  Potter . What did they offer you to reveal us?”

“Me?” Nine asked. “Don’t you  dare  try to blame it on me,  Lucy.  You told your death-eater pals, didn’t you? I  saw  you with Snape the other night. I’m afraid you didn’t get him out of the way quick enough.”

Six sighed. “You  fool . Did you even read the damn list? Sev is Five. He is the one who recruited me.”

This time, Nine laughed, a harsh bark. “So you were cheating on me, like I worried?” he tossed a incarcerous at Six, not surprised when it missed. “Wow, I really never did know you.”

After dodging the ropes, Lucius gaped at Hadrian. Nine. Harry. “You are the one who kept your true self a secret – I am, and always am, Lucius. You are  Harry .”

“Hardly.” Hadrian smirked bitterly. “If anyone, Hadrian is who I really am.”

“I…” was all Lucius got out, before a patronus came slamming into the room.

“HARRY!” came floating out of the otter, in all a too familiar voice. Lucius heard that voice every time Harry received a letter in the Wizamagot – usually it was a howler berating him for his poor behavior. “It is Ron. Money, of course. I barely ran, after we received the letters. He’ll be after you next. Don’t  worry, Rosie is safe.” Then the patronus dissipated.

Lucius glanced at Nine. The look of lost dismay on his face was all Hadrian. “Raven?” Lucius tentatively asked.

That was all it took. Hadrian lowered his wand. “Ron… Hermione and I, we all knew who each other was. They knew ‘Harry’ was entirely a façade. I can’t…”

And that was all it took for Lucius. He gathered Hadrian into his arms. “Love. Raven. Shush.”

  



	2. A hop, skip, and a jump into the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further into the future than some likely will like, but this is where my muse took me.

It was really no business of theirs, Harry thought with a sniff. But instead of voicing his thoughts, he crossed his arms and cast a _sonorous_ to cut across the sea of voices in the Wizamagot. “Lords and Ladies,” he said, “Is there really need for this? I was playing an act, yes, but my votes were cast as I wished – I was no puppet.”

He glanced over to the next box, a smile playing on his lips as Lucius –  _his_ Lucius - stood up. “And did I ever play this august body false?” Lucius wondered aloud, taking advantage of the relative quiet cast by Harrys’ words. “No, all I did was for the good of our world.”

Harry took up the words. They had planned this, in the lull between the reveal and when they had finally captured Ron to deliver up to the Wizamagot for sentencing. The unspeakables may be unmasked, but their work wasn’t done – even if they were to work in even more danger than before. “In fact, as Unspeakables, all we did was for the good of our world.” He glanced around, staring certain members in the eye. “Did you never wonder  _why_ Bellatrix Lestrange surrendered to the Aurors peacefully? A well placed  _imperio_ , on top of heavy combat. We lost a good man on that mission. A man none of us mourned properly, because of our secrecy.” then he sighed, before continuing. “ Then we lost one we knew and loved after we were betrayed by one of our own.” Harrys’ voice softened, before continuing  “And the little daughter of Hermione Granger? Every time Hermione goes out,  goes out to protect you,  there is a chance she won’t come back  to her daughter .”

“And yet,” Lucius spat, glaring at all of the Wizamagot, “When we were unmasked, and asked for help of the wizarding world, we were reviled for our use of so-called ‘dark’ magics. The few aurors that  came to our call were immediately treated as we were – with  _disgust_ .” he shook his head. “I, for one, am ashamed to call myself a  _wizard_ .” Lucius sat down, refusing to look any of the wizamagot in the eye.

“I as well.” Harry shook his head. Then, instead of sitting down, he held a hand to Lucius. “Shall we?”

Lucius stood up, and cast one last glance over the silent crowd. “Very well.”

Harry took his hand, and with a surge of power, apparated them away through the wards of the ministry building. It was a powerful statement, especially as Harry was only associated with Lucius through the unspeakables – none knew that he was Hadrian as well.

~~~

Hermione looked up as she heard the familiar pop of apparition. “So?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she continued to rock Rose. “How did it go?”

Lucius sat down on the empty love seat, pulling Harry down with him. “We’ll see.”

Harry shook his head, and laughed. “Oh, Lucy.” he kissed his lover on the cheek, then turned to Hermione. “We shamed them good, ‘Mione. I doubt they have the will power to keep crucifying us.” then he sobered. “And if they do, well, I’m about ready to leave them to their own devices.”

“Oh, don’t lie.” Hermione said, with a small, sad smile. “You could never do such a thing,” and her gaze sharpened, shifting to Lucius. “And neither could you. None of us. After all, isn’t that why we are in this mess?”

Lucius shook his head. “No, dear girl. We are in the mess because of that Weasel.”

Hermione huffed, casting a silencing bubble around Rose to keep her from waking. “Don’t lie. I know how you two were pussy-footing around each other. Sooner or later, someone would have made a mistake, and it would have been one of you to reveal the Unspeakables -”

At their shouts of protests, Hermione calmly held up a hand and continued. “ Not on purpose.”

“Perhaps you are right.” Lucius sighed, then the clock on the wall caught his attention. “Where did Severus go?” he asked. “I thought he was to wait until we got back.”

Hermione bit her lip. “He muttered something about an old friend, and left before I could question him.”

Harry laughed. “Hermione, he is a big boy. Don’t worry so much.”

“Don’t worry?” Hermiones’ eyes flared. “Have you already  forgotten who we lost?”

It was Lucius’ turn to hold up a calming hand. “Shush, both of you. Forget I asked. If he isn’t back by morn, we will go look for him.” then he stood up. “I think we are all overly tired, hmm? Come along, Hadrian, let’s go to bed.”

Harry stood up, and dropped a peck on Hermiones’ cheek. “I’m sorry ‘Mione. Lucy is right. Forgive me?”

“Of course.” Hermione shook her head with a soft smile. “We are family, after all. And all we have left is each other.”

~~~

Harry woke up to a loud scream, rolling over the side of the bed to land in a crouch, wand ready. He glanced over to see Lucius in a near identical position on the other side.

When nothing more was heard, except a low rumble of voices talking, they both stood up in one fluid motion. No words were needed, as they made their way down the stairs cautiously, wands at the ready. After all, they had been partners for long enough.

But Lucius ran into Harry when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs with a gasp. “Hadrian?” he murmured, a little concerned. His vision was blocked, and that in itself made him nervous.

Harry stood there frozen, until a low, scratchy, oddly familiar voice called out “Pup? Is that really you?”

Then Lucius looked on askance as Harry flew into a flurry of action, his wand holstered in a flash, and threw himself into the arms of a raggedly looking man.

The man looked up, and it was Lucius’ turn to gasp as he recognized the  grey e yes.  It was his turn to gasp as he took a few steps forward. “Sirius Orion Back?”

“Hullo, Lucius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that count as a cliff-hanger? No worries, I *will* be updating this one as well, now.


End file.
